Everything's going to be okay
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: Arc's parents promised to be back for Christmas but they never made it back. The family is going to make sure that everything is going to be okay. Christmas 2010


Finally it's Christmas! Here's the story for Christmas!

* * *

The earliest memory I have was when I was one years old. I had fallen asleep during a ride back home from the grocery store. When opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair looking down upon me with loving eyes. A man with deep blue eyes stood beside her, his arms wrapped around her. Mother and father were the most beautiful couple in the world. They simply radiate love for each other and for their children.

Turning my head slightly in my bed, I saw five other people in my room, four girls and one boy. The two eldest girls were twins as they were exact images of each other. A small boy clutched onto the arm of one of the blonde hair twins who also carried the youngest girl in her arms. The other twin carried another pink haired girl in her arms too.

"Pandora, Dawn! Arc's awake now!" the woman called.

"He's so cute!"

"Awwww!"

I smiled at mother and held my small hands out towards her and all everyone smiled at me.

As the years passed by, I grew older and older and I soon realized that mom and dad weren t home often. It was my sisters who took care of us most of the time. There were many times when mom and dad would only come home during the holidays and on our birthdays.

I remember on my tenth Christmas Eve, we all waited eagerly for mom and dad to return as we decorated the house with lights and tinsel. Suddenly a loud knocking came from the door and we all rushed to answer it. But our smiles turned to disappointment as two policemen stood at our doorstep. Dawn and Pandora signaled us to go leave and let them handle the situation. I looked back and saw the men handing Pandora two letters. Claire, Zack, Serah and I left and huddled together in the living room.

When the officers left, Dawn went straight to her room without looking at us with a letter in her hand. Pandora approached us with the other letter and she sat down and placed me on her lap.

"Arc, I'm sorry but mom and dad won't make it back in time for your birthday or Christmas." She looked directly at me with her sad blue eyes, as she placed the letter on the table.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"They're," she paused. Gone to a better place. "In a place in heaven now, and they will be watching us from above. They won t be able to come back anymore, but they still love us." She had tears running down her eyes, as she spoke.

Tears started flowing out of our eyes.

This just can t be happening! I thought.

"Noooo! This can't be happening!" I screamed, and leaped off her lap. I grabbed the letter off the table and I ran as fast as I could.

"Arc!" she called after me.

I ignored her and ran straight into my room. It just wasn't fair. Mom and dad had promised to come home to celebrate Christmas. All I wanted was just to wake up from this nightmare and have mom hold me in her arms and dad ruffle my hair and tell me that dreams weren t real. But I knew that this was no dream, but a cruel reality that had fallen upon us.

I threw myself on my bed and started crying. The letter that I took was still in my hands. I wiped away my tears and with trembling hands, I opened the letter.

Inside it read:

Dear My Wonderful Children,

If you are receiving this letter than our time together has ended. I knew this day would eventually but every moment with my children was a moment I treasured. I thank you all for giving us a wonderful life in this world. All of you were the greatest gift we could have ever received. Each of you gave us precious memories that we will hold in our hearts forever.

Dawn and Pandora, when you two first cried as babies we both held you two and together we sung you two asleep, it was the first time that we truly had become a family. We pray that you two always keep this family whole. Claire, we remembered when you ran into our arms after we returned from a mission. You had the most beautiful smile upon your face and made us realize just how beautiful our children were and how much we had missed. Never lose that smile Claire. Zack, you were the child that always hid your feelings behind a smile and you always cared even though it wasn t always obvious. You teased your siblings but you were always there when they needed you. Never lose your kindness Zack. Serah our young dreamer, you always told us your dreams of being a rescued by a knight and marrying a hero. You always dreamed big, and you must never lose your dreams. And Arc, you were the last gift from the heavens above. You are the child that never stands down. When you first tried to learn to walk you would spend hours trying. You never gave up even with all the falls and failed attempts. You are strong Arc and you possess strength and determination that no one can compare. We are proud of all of our children and hope that they will grow to be people that will change the world.

We're so sorry that our time with you guys was brief. But we trust that Pandora and Dawn will take care of the family. Good luck girls. And remember we will always love you no matter what separates us.

With hugs, kisses and love,

Platinum and Diamond (Mom and Dad)

After reading the letter, I felt the emptiness in my heart slowly disappeared. The letter still smelt like them and I hugged it close to me.

"Be strong Arc," I said to myself.

I got up from bed and headed downstairs. The letter was held tight in my hand as I entered the living room. I saw my siblings had gathered around the living room table. When I entered they started at me for a moment, and Dawn approached me. She slowly wrapped her arms around me, and held me close.

"We'll be okay," she whispered, "I promise you."

She still had tear trials on her face, but she held a strong smile. I felt safe, and within moments everyone gathered around and joined in the hug.

"I know, I said, Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! ^^


End file.
